Worth Fighting For
by Abarero
Summary: Throughout the war, they'd forged deep bonds that would carry them to tomorrow. This is their story: past, present and future. A Zechs x Noin collection.
1. 97:Time

**Author's Notes:** This will be my collection of Zechs x Noin ficlets written for the livejournal community beat(underscore)of(underscore)destiny.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **A Time to Live  
**Theme + Number**: #97 -- Time  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Introspective  
**Warnings:** Post EW. Spoilers for end of series/EW.  
**Character/Pairing:** Zechs/Noin  
**Word Count:** 598  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

She used to be such a regimental soldier. 

Wake up at 0400 hours. Give a briefing at 0600 hours. Train and run through simulations until 1400 hours. Stop to eat, then back to training at 1430 hours. Run through basic procedures until 1630 hours. Get all cleaning, washing, and repairs done and get into bed by 2230 hours. That of course, was all pending any attacks or duties that would usurp the standard schedule.

She was ruled by time, each moment dictated by the clock- her world a militant time zone. But now that the war was over, the clock that ruled her life had been stopped.

And without time, she was lost.

There were days she'd still wake up at 0400, even though she didn't have to be at work until 0900. There were moments when she'd turn to look beside her, hoping to invite Zechs to lunch- only to remember that he was supposedly dead. The pendulum of her clock had been ripped out, leaving her to seek out a jagged path of time with the clogs and wheels that remained.

Slowly, she struggled to move on- now an enforcer of the very peace that disrupted her regimental life. She adapted, grew stronger, and held fast to her beliefs.

One day, time would start for her again.

With ghosts from the past rising up from their graves, the last war would be fought. Slipping easily back into her disciplined ways, the woman by the name of Lucrezia Noin helped bring back the peace. She'd never been one to like war, yet she found herself loving the order and the strict regiment it gave her life. It was a blueprint, it was technical- it was something she could analyze. And she felt that was a much better path than the uncharted ones led by a heart's whims.

But in that year since she'd last seen him, Noin realized she'd been deluding herself all along. Yes, she had followed every schedule down to the second, but her actions were ruled by her heart.

Together they fought, never killing- just protecting. And it was with those tactics that they helped issue in a time of peace. Their job was done now; the era of war was over for good.

* * *

"Noin. Should we really be sleeping in?" 

Weary eyes blinked open and her gaze drifted to the clock. It was almost 0900 hours.

"Mmm. Is there anything we need to do before noon?"

"No."

Smiling at that, she propped herself up on an elbow and gazed down at the man beside her.

In the early morning light, he looked so ethereal; the glow of his pale skin, the way his light blonde hair laid sprawled out on the white sheets beneath him – had she not been so used to it, she'd think him an angel.

She inwardly laughed at the irony of that thought. It was true; she was sharing the bed with a dead man.

"Zechs, do you know what time it is?" Noin questioned, regiment seeping into her tone for one brief moment.

"Does it really matter what the time is?" He murmured in reply, pulling her closer against him.

She smiled against his chest, "No, it doesn't matter at all. There's plenty of time to get it done later."

"We have all the time in the world, correct?" Zechs asked, repeating Noin's favorite phrase now that the war was finished.

Noin leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, ""All the time we could ever ask for, Zechs. All the time in the world is ours."

* * *


	2. 24: Hair

**Title:** The Man Behind the Mask  
**Theme + Number:** #24 -- Hair  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Introspective  
**Warnings:** None  
**Character/Pairing:** Zechs/Noin  
**Word Count:** 353  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Some traits can never be hidden.

* * *

There was something about his hair that had always intrigued her. Perhaps it was the length of it, for when did he find the time to maintain it? Or perhaps it was the color, its platinum blonde sheen something many a girl would envy. 

When he would don the mask of Zechs Merquise, she could still see the trademark Peacecraft hair cascading down his back.

To Noin, it had become a symbol that there was still indeed a man under that mask. Something tangible, something she could hold on to- a hope that one day the mask would be gone and that the world could see the beautiful man underneath it.

"There's no one around, come on- I'm sure you're hot in there."

She'd coax him into security, into the peace he so wanted to abandon like his namesake. And slowly, she'd pull the mask away; her fingers straightening the stray hairs that would perk up once the helmet was removed.

"Noin, is this really necessary?"

He'd ask her that every time. And every time she'd give the same answer.

"I wouldn't be wasting your valuable time fixing your hair if I didn't think it was worthwhile, Zechs."

A peaceful silence would fall around them then, embracing them in those quiet moments between the battles.

She'd sit behind him, delicately smoothing all the tangles from his hair while he sipped a drink or read a book. And when she finished, he'd smile in a way only she'd been privileged enough to see and go to hide himself once more behind another name.

"It's a shame to put your hair back under that stuffy helmet."

Zech's would reach up and run his fingers through her bangs, the soft smile still on his face as he placed the mask back over his face.

"You should be grateful, Noin."

And she was, for until he decided it was the right time, Noin knew she'd be the only one to see him like this. For she was the only one who knew the man with the soft smile and the silken strands of hair named Milliardo Peacecraft.

* * *


	3. 73: It’s Just Love

**Title: **Just Love  
**Theme + Number**: #73/ It's Just Love  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Warnings:** Post EW. So mild-spoilers for end of series/EW.  
**Character/Pairing:** Zechs/Noin  
**Word Count:** 1,224  
**Summary: **Love has the craziest way of working out.

* * *

There are things, I have learned, that you should probably ask about before signing up to head a terraforming project on the moon. But when you're damned determined to make sure one Zechs Merquise doesn't go off and leave you again, you tend to put your name down on anything- as long as it's next to his. 

It's not being a sappy romantic, it's being logical. Zechs needed a keeper and whether he liked it or not, that person was going to be me.

Maybe it was his whole identity issue, or the fact he was technically "dead" or just simply that he was a Peacecraft at heart and they all tended to be rather zealous about various projects that would better the world. But whatever it was, Zechs turned out to be quite the handful. Now, I'm certain no one would believe me- aside from perhaps Miss Relena, but Zechs could be one of the most infuriatingly absent-minded people when it came to day-to-day matters.

Sure, during battle his mind was as sharp as a razor. But get him in a quiet little home, off on the moon, away from it all and he's positively forgetful. At first, I thought perhaps he'd gotten mild amnesia or something during the wars. I mean- he did end up missing and assumed dead for sometime, so who knows what could have knocked into his head. Yet, as time passed, I began to realize that it was just one aspect of Zechs I'd never had the chance to see before.

Part of me cherished that, the other part wanted to smack upside the head thanks to his latest oversight.

The project itself was running smoothly. We'd established gravity almost identical to earth and gotten a stable atmosphere generated. Now, we were to the essentials of providing things like weather and environment. And it was when we were installing the machinery to create precipitation that Zechs had another one of his little forgetful moments.

"Noin," He said calmly over dinner, "We're only allowed one full bath tonight."

Sitting down my fork, I quirked an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"The water in the reserves needs to build up. That way it will ready for the new parts to be installed."

Sighing, I looked down at myself then back to Zechs. We were both still covered in some grime from the work we'd done that day. Sure we'd washed our hands before eating, but the idea of showering prior to dinner was postponed on the fact that we were both positively starved.

And now I was regretting not insisting on that shower…

"Since we're both filthy, this is going to work out how?"

Zechs frowned thoughtfully, then as if it was nothing erotic or sensual or anything romantic at all, he voiced his opinion on the matter.

"We can just share. That shouldn't be a problem since the bathtub is large enough."

I think I stared at him for a good minute, my face probably tingeing red at the thought. Sure, we were "together" but with Zechs- together meant you were lucky to get a kiss now and then unless you made the moves. It was the one time in my life that I wished he'd be a little less focused on his job.

Hoping I could bring to his attention how these sorts of things tended to play out, I cleared my throat and began to explain.

"Zechs, when a man and a woman share a shower- things tend to happen, you know."

Something (I'll write it off as shock and embarrassment) flickered across his face and he slowly sat down his fork.

"I didn't intend it to be a…"

Sighing in exasperation, I rolled my eyes.

"I know."

His eyebrows scrunched up at that. Well, to most it would seem that he was just looking stoic and thoughtful, but I always noticed the slight twinge in his eyebrows. It meant he was thinking hard about something. And in this situation, I was rather curious as to what was going on in that head of his.

"Noin- are you…" He paused, expression shifting slightly, "Are you not happy with the current state of things?"

I thought back to it all. Prior to the end of the war, our relationship was there, but it was an unspoken there-ness. Afterwards, it was there, not spoken on but if I was lucky- it was sometimes acted on. A passing kiss or lingering hand in mine and nights spent in a shared king-size bed. I guess I just wanted a verbal acknowledgement, words instead of actions for once.

Then again, if Zechs started spouting poetic exclamations of love- I'm certain I'd be more worried than I usually am about the state of his mind.

"Noin?" He pressed, probably worried if he laid off I'd change the subject on him.

Taking a deep breath, I tried my best to express my sentiments on the issue (which, I'm rather certain, came across more as pent up hormones).

"Zechs, in some countries we'd pass as just really close friends or siblings. No 'I love yous,' no intimate behavior, no nothing. And we've been living together, alone, for the past two months!"

He just stared at me, probably for a good three minutes straight, before he quietly stood. Part of me panicked, wondering if I'd just ruined everything. That is, until I noticed him walking towards me instead of away.

But the real surprise was in his face. Zechs and I'd been through a lot together- hell and back if you would. Yet, this is the first time I could honestly say he clearly looked nervous about something.

"Wait here," He said, walking towards the direction of the bedroom.

And sure enough, I waited…and waited, and waited. I almost got up and followed when I heard the sound of something crashing to the ground, but before I could rise from my seat- Zechs had returned.

He tossed something small into my lap.

"When I asked you once to work alongside me, I didn't just mean in battle, Noin."

Slowly, I reached down and opened the small black box. My insides were knotting up at the anticipation, and sure enough, inside was a ring.

"Zechs…"

"Relena helped pick it out. I thought the color suited you."

A diamond, with an amethyst on each side, set on a beautiful gold band.

I stood abruptly, my chair toppling over behind me.

"Zechs, I…I…" A light mist of tears clouded my vision as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you as well, Noin," His soft voice murmured against my hair.

I smiled and pulled back to look at him, "So you can say it."

He casually reached down and slipped the ring onto my finger, then leaned to kiss me. But as expected, he dodged the question as smoothly as he'd dodge an attack in battle once he pulled away.

"Noin."

"Hmm?"

"I think I broke the lamp in the bedroom. We can address it after a proper bath, though."

Figuring that was what the crash earlier was, I sighed to myself. I'd just been proposed to, amid a rather normal dinner, while covered in grime from work.

And the funny thing was, I was still the happiest girl on the moon. (Let's just not get into the fact that at the moment, I was the only one).

* * *


	4. 51: Diet

**Title:** Getting Even  
**Theme + Number:** #51/Diet  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Warnings:** None  
**Character/Pairing:** Zechs/Noin  
**Word Count:** 855  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **There are some things you just never ask a lady about.

* * *

Zechs Merquise was worried, and curious no doubt, but couldn't seek out the reason without deadly results. 

Noin was, for lack of a more tactful term, getting fat and he couldn't think of a single thing that could have caused it.

At first, he figured perhaps it was age. Then perhaps, what she'd been eating. But that brought Zechs to another conundrum.

Noin was already on a diet. At least, that's what he supposed the strict regiment of foods she ate the past few weeks was. He didn't dare ask if it was a diet or make mention of the fact she was getting a bit- sizable about the middle. Oh no, Zechs would rather take on all the gundam pilots and Treize at once than dare ask her that. He valued his dead-man's life too much to end it so soon.

But- he blamed it on the Peacecraft blood in him- it was his nature to be curious in dangerous situations. That's why he wasn't too surprised during the wars to hear that his sister had just gone waltzing up to a boy who'd threatened to kill her.

Hoping to pinpoint Noin's situation, Zechs began to compose a list of changes he'd noticed in her.

First of all, he'd noticed Noin beginning to get rather picky about what they ate- more healthy foods and less junk-food. Strangely, this was prior to her getting fat.

Then, came her insisting on taking less-dangerous jobs with the terraforming project. Which he also found odd, seeing as she usually insisted _he_ took the easier jobs because she didn't want him getting hurt. He supposed this all tied back to that whole "Zechs is dead" incident, which she still hadn't quite forgiven him for.

But the third, and most startling of changes, seemed to be in her size. Between the diet and her usual job providing ample exercise- one would think she'd be losing weight and not gaining it. But Zechs was certain, not only was Noin gaining weight, but she was gaining a lot of it.

That afternoon at lunch, he decided he would brave the odds and ask about it. He was the "Lightning Baron" wasn't he? What was an angry wife, who'd been trained as a professional soldier, wielding who knows what as a weapon after you'd called her 'fat' to him?

Zechs decided perhaps he'd call Relena and have her ask.

But as the conversation at lunch turned to things Noin wanted to eat, Zechs began to piece the situation together.

"Zechs, next time we send for supplies- can we get some pickles?"

At first the question threw him, but then- a faint memory of his Mother prior to Relena's birth flickered in his mind.

"Noin, is there- something you'd like to tell me?" He asked, his eyes drifting to her stomach.

She smiled, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "So you finally noticed?"

Not wanting to mention that he had indeed noticed, but thought it was another matter entirely- he just nodded.

"Is it because you're…."

Noin laughed at the eager yet hesitant tone of his voice.

"Yes, Zechs. I'm pregnant."

He blinked in shock as that sank in fully, "But why didn't you…"

"You made me wait a lot during my life, Zechs. I just thought it was time to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Zechs opened his mouth, as if to retort, then closed it as he shook his head.

"Were you planning on waiting until the child was actually born, Noin?"

"I figured you'd notice something was up with how much weight I've been putting on. I'm actually surprised it took you this long unless…" Noin's eyes narrowed, "You thought I was just getting fat, didn't you!"

Standing abruptly, Zechs headed for the door.

"It should be time to check in on the new equipment."

Noin stood, her hands firmly planted on her hips, "Zechs…"

Walking back over to her side, he leaned down for a chaste kiss.

"Always the stubborn type, aren't we Noin?" His hand drifted down to her stomach, a smile creeping onto his face, "And I'll see about those pickles you wanted."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Noin pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's just hope they don't make me _fat_, right Zechs?"

Retreating from the room before his wife could hound him about the issue further; the blonde-haired man stopped in his tracks as the full situation sank in.

"Wait… I'm going to be a Father?"

He was answered with nothing but Noin's laughter and what he imagined must be the most amused look on her face.

"Well, you are getting old, Zechs."

She could hear the footsteps pause, then the door to the bathroom closed and Noin stifled another laugh, "Are you searching for white hairs already?"

After a moment, the muffled reply came through the door.

"They're not white. It's just an extremely light blonde, that's all."

Returning to her seat at the table, Noin couldn't help but laugh again. Because now, she was going to have something to get back at Zechs with for thinking she was getting fat.

* * *


	5. 81: Code Name

**Title:** The Man Formerly Known as Milli  
**Theme + Number:** #81/Code Name  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Warnings:** None  
**Character/Pairing:** Zechs/Noin  
**Word Count:** 716  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** What's in a name?  
**Notes:** This thing is chock full of jokes relating to the various masked men of gundam shows and a few VA references. Props to anyone that gets them all.

* * *

It seemed nothing more than a peaceful day on the outside, but inside- there was a crisis at hand. A very important matter was being debated between the former Peacecraft heir and a loyal companion of his. This was a matter of dire necessity to the rest of their lives, to the rest of OZ's plans, to everything. 

The man, formerly known as Milliardo Peacecraft, needed a code name. An alias, something people could call him when he was working. It was getting a bit awkward to have people skirting around addressing him just because he didn't have an addressable name.

Noin, one of the few and only people who knew him for who he really was, shook her head as she watched the man lament over it.

"I understand that if you have to go down in history with some name, you'd want it to have a nice, memorable ring to it- but Milliardo, you've been working on this for hours."

And indeed, that was true. The platinum-blonde man had gone through name books, through famous historic figures, and had scribbled down several possibilities that now littered the floor in wads of paper.

Hoping that perhaps she could pinpoint a name he'd yet to look at, Noin began to flip through the books once more.

"Schwarz?"

"Too German."

"Touga?"

"Too Greek."

"Rezo?"

"Where'd you pull that one from?" He asked.

Noin pointed to the page in the "Powerful Names for Powerful People" book. Milliardo sighed.

"A name is something so important- it's very hard to chose."

Noin paused for a moment, her face lighting up as something dawned on her.

"An idea?"

"No...I think I now understand why my two Grandmothers stop talking to each other."

Milliardo blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I was named Lucrezia at my Mother's Mother's suggestion. My Father's Mother wanted me to be named Lalah."

"Lalah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ridiculous name, isn't it?"

"Sounds like a petname one comes up with during sex."

The room fell quiet, as Noin eyed the man beside her.

"Is there anything you haven't told me beside this whole 'secretly the missing heir of the Sanc Kingdom' thing?"

Clearing his throat, Milliardo shifted his gaze, "No. Not that I can think of."

Sifting through the remaining papers on the desk, Milliardo looked at the three remaining combinations: "Ginias Merquise," "Raww Aznable," and "Zechs Lorrnoke."

"These have some quality to them. But they just don't have the right... sound to it."

Patting him on the shoulder, Noin peered at the slips of paper.

"Hmm... what about mixing them up?"

She reached down, ripping the pieces of paper in half and placed them side by side on the table.

"Ginias Aznable?" Noin suggested.

He shook his head, trying the other, "Raww Lorrnoke?"

The two paused, thinking that over for awhile. As they pondered, Milliardo took two pills for his growing headache.

"That one sounds a little crazy," Noin remarked, "So all that's left is..."

Their eyes fell on the last combination: Zechs, like the german word for six and Merquise, which was an alternate on the spelling of "marquis"- a noble ranking man in France (well, and it was also the name of a fetish magazine- but Noin didn't need to know that...).

"Zechs... Merquise," The man said slowly, then he started to smile, "I like the sound of that."

"So... Zechs?"

He thought it over a bit more, then nodded.

"Zechs it shall be. Now, I just need a fighting alias."

Noin sighed, slumping back down into a chair. After a moment, the man now known as Zechs, made a suggestion.

"What about Lalah?"

A pillow flew across the room from Noin's direction and Zechs turned towards her with an amused smirk.

"Oh, I forgot. That's a bedroom-only name, right?" He pulled his mask over his face just in time; one of the books clanking against the back of it.

"Milli-" She stopped, fully intending to adjust to saying Zechs at first, but she got a better idea mid-thought.

"So...Milli, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Even with the mask on, Noin had a feeling his eyes were wide with shock at her little counter-attack. He snorted lightly as he stood, sweeping his cape over his shoulder.

"Only if Lalah is treating."

* * *


End file.
